


Hitter for Hire

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [7]
Category: Leverage, Person of Interest (TV), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bathtub Sex, Community: intoabar, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suspense, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and heartbroken, Eliot back to his old life. Maybe he will finally find some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Loser or the Leverage or Person of Interest, I'm just playing.

**Boston**

Eliot watched his lover as he sat near the table where he placed his laptop.

He was jealous, of all the caring that Hardison gave to his laptop, and not to him.

Eliot could felt himself arousing as he heard Hardison moaned suddenly; he walked toward him, noticed that Hardison switched the screen off, like he didn't want him to watch what he is seen.

The hitter sat on him, straddle him as he sat on the chair, and lucky for him, his lover was already naked.

He sat on him raw, no condoms were in sight. Eliot was horny, way too horny as he rode Hardison as he stared at his eyes, what Eliot didn't see in his lover's eyes was passionate love. It was missing, like _he_ wasn't with him while they made sex, it was not love anymore.

"Bring me what I needs…" Eliot begged as he kept riding on him, and yet his man seemed to have nothing to give him back.

With the last thrust, Eliot rose from his lover's cock, and head straight toward the bathroom.

He missed his lover's touch and love; he could feel that he lost it, lost everything that he once had, in the blink of the eye.

When he left the bathroom and dressed up quickly, he left a note, and grabbed a bag full of clothes before leaving the place, he stared at the room where his lover's still sat on the chair, not even caring for him, not even know he is in the room, in the house, like he is having an affair.

God. This word aches Eliot's heart that much, that he left, not daring to come back to where he is not needed.

How did he miss the signs? How could he possibly did not see it?

\--

_Few days later…_

Nathan found a new case.

The team minus Eliot was gathered in Nate's house.

Nathan turned to look at Hardison, wanted to find out maybe he would know where the hitter is.

"Where is he Hardison?" Nate asked.

"I have no clue, and I can't find him via my connection," Hardison replied, and then he added, "The man certainly knows how to disappear."

"Then, in that case, you need to call for Quinn; we need a hitter in that one." Nate claps his hands.

"What’s the case?" Sophie asked, she might need to work on her personality for that one.

"Get Quinn and then I will tell you all." Nate replied.

"How is it that you don't know where is Spencer? I mean doesn't he live with you?" Nate then asked the computer geek.

"He had, but I have no idea why he flees." 

"Seriously Hardison? Have you searched your home for more clues, or were you stuck in your laptop?" Nathan asked.

"I… umm…" For once Alec Hardison was speechless. 

"Go… search if he left a clue or something, and then call Quinn," Nathan asked from him, "If he left, it might be the time to find us a new hitter."

"I'm coming with you." Parker said and followed him, not giving him any option to speak.

\--

At the apartment, Hardison starts digging for clues at the bedroom, and sat on the bed when he noticed a familiar hand-writing.

A voice brought back to reality as tears flew down from his eyes as he read the letter.

"Hey, Hardison, who is Jensen?" Parker asked as she checked his laptop.

"W… what?" Alec asked her, while his hands clenching at the note.

"The man in the picture, is Jensen?" Parker asked him.

"Yes he is," Alec replied, not knowing where it is going so he asked her, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you have got a new message from him, that's why."

"Oh…" Hardison hurried to sit on the chair, and checking the message.

"What did you find in the bedroom?" Parker asked and then she noticed the paper in his hand "Is it important or would you like to share?"

"It is very important Parker." Alec replied.

"What did he wrote to you?" Parker asked curiosity.

"It's not your business Parker, just leave, I need some time alone." Hardison asked.

Parker turned around and before she left, Parker lets him know, "I'll tell Nate."

After she left, Hardison laid his hands on the blank spot near the laptop, and cries for the loss of his lover, he knew that it was his fault, his own fault.

Eliot is out there somewhere, alone and heartbreak. Hardison has fears that might the hitter will be back to kill or be killed, because of it. 

More precisely, because of him and he had nothing more that he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Parker met the team without Hardison.

"What's happened Parker?" Nate asked.

Sophie appeared from the kitchen, with a glass of water in her hand.

"What news you're bringing Parker?" Sophie asked as she sat on the sofa; put the cup of water on the table.

"I think that Hardison been cheating on Eliot."

"WHAT?!" Both of them shout.

"How it can be possible?" Sophie asked, knowing how loyal Alec to Eliot was. 

Something was not right.

"What did you found Parker?" Nathan asked her.

"I think that Eliot wrote something that made tears at Alec's eyes, and then there was a message at his laptop of someone named Jensen." Parker replied.

"This is bad," Nathan mumbled and then he asked the blond, "Why Hardison did not back with you?"

"He wants to be alone." Parker replied and walked to the sofa and sat next to Sophie, as she took a pillow and hold it tight, like hugging it.

"Who is Jensen?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out." With that Nathan left the apartment, heading toward Hardison's apartment.

\--

Nathan opened the door, using the spare key that he had, the one that Hardison and Eliot gave him once, and entered inside.

The sight in front of him caught him; Hardison were laying in the floor, laptop at his side, naked a born child, and masturbating.

"Hardison what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked him as he came closer.

"What do you think that I'm doing?" Alec asked him, flushed cheeks as he was caught, and then he asked his friend, "What are you doing in my apartment at that time of night?"

"I come to check how you are doing," Nathan replied and then he added, "It seems to me that you overcome by the lost of your lover that fast."

"I don't, I missed him so damn much." Alec admitted, and could feel tears urging to fell from his eyes.

"Then why are you laying there, when you can try and track him down?"

"Don't you know that I can't track him? He is using cash not credit card, and I'm feared that he will be back to his way of killing peoples, and I have nothing to do about it." Alec broke down with that.

Nathan knelt beside him and tried to comfort him, but he couldn't bare the sight of the man naked in front of him.

"Hardison put something on you." Nathan asked.

After Hardison finished dressing he turned toward Nathan as he asked, "What are you doing here? Did you find any new hitter for the team?"

"No, I didn't find any, but I thought to come and ask you about Jensen, who is he?" Ford asked him, and noticed how Alec moved his head away from him.

"Hardison, did you cheating on Eliot?" Nathan asked him.

"I didn't, why everyone thinks that I did?" Hardison replied and asked back.

"Maybe because this so called guy named Jensen?" Nathan asked him.

"He is not my lover! He is my cyber sex lover, that's all." Alec replied.

"You're what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alec sighed heavily and turned his laptop screen toward Nate for him to see the person in speak shows in the webcam, shows a face of a young man naked, but not alone.

"Hey, Hardison, who is this guy? Where is Eliot?" Jensen spoken, and could see the hurt in his friend's face.

"What's wrong buddy? What did you do?" Jensen asked with curiosity, and two of them could hear the young man speaking to someone.

"Oh, and Cougar is missing to hear about Eliot, how is he?" Jensen asked again as he received no answers.

"He is gone!" Hardison replied.

"Gone where exactly?" Cougar asked.

Nathan could see a Latin guy with a hat on his head, looking straight at them as he asked them.

"Well… what is your answer? You do know that I'm waiting to hear it, right?" Jensen became inpatient.

Nathan stared at his friend, knowing that whoever they were, they touched a nerve, and since Hardison started, he thought that he should urge him to answer.

"Want to be the one to tell them, or should I tell the big news?" Nathan urged him with bit of teasing.

"Eliot left me, believing that I have an affair, and that I don't love him anymore." Alec replied.

"WHAT?" Both Jensen and Cougar asked.

"I believe that I need to be elsewhere," Nathan suddenly said, and then he turned toward Hardison and added, "Try to find Quinn; we need him for the next job."

"What do you mean he is gone?" Cougar asked, staring at the geek before him.

"He collected all his things and left, and I can't even track on him, he knows how to disappear." Hardison replied, and added more, as he knew how the other man thinks, "I tried all I can, and he might believe that I will try to track him and he is probably paying in cash only."

"Now that he left the team and you? What do you think that he will do next? " Jensen asked.

"I… I think that he will go back to his past life, and might risk his own life, as I broke his heart." Hardison replied, and trembled thought on the other side of the webcam, Jensen and Cougar feared for him, as much as they feared for the hitter.

Jensen stared at Cougar and told him, "I believe that we should go and be there for him."

Cougar nodded at him, and kissed him on his lips, and then he told him, "I'm glad that I'm all yours."

"I'm glad that you are all mine as well, my love."

Hardison heard the lovers talk, and was getting jealous of how strongest their love is.

"Hardison, don't you dare turn off the webcam!" Jensen warned him.

"Why not?" Alec asked him, as he felt hurt and yet alone, with no Eliot by his side to hold him tight, to keep him safe.

"Because _Mi Amor_ didn't finish saying something to you, and you should listen." Cougar glared at him.

"What is it?" Hardison asked as he could feel tears running down from his eyes as he stared at his friends.

"Do you have enough room?" Jensen asked him.

"What for?" Hardison curiously asked and then he added, "What do you _really_ want Jensen?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Save us one room, and we'll be at your apartment till morning," Jensen grinned and then he added, "One last request, leave the door open, I wouldn't want to destroy your door and making so much noise 'cause of it."

"No… no… you are defiantly should not it."

"Why not?" Jensen asked and then he added, "You are my best friend, and you are hurt, and you need _us_ to help you, and we will help you find your lover back, and one more thing, I hope for you that you didn't gave up on him."

"I only lost faith…" Hardison told them, as he added to himself, 'and dignity' as he laid on floor, remembering the embraced scene as Nathan entered the door and watched him.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Jensen asked.

"The pain and sleeping alone is much bigger as I lost him due to my own fault," Alec replied, and then he added after sigh heavily, "How could he forgive me after what I did to him?"

"What did you do exactly?" Cougar asked him.

"After every job we used to make love and it was up to me to check his wounds, but recently, I neglected him, not paying any attention to him at all, not checking to see his fresh wounds, nothing, I have been with you or with Parker." Hardison explained.

"Parker, that was Parker earlier?" Jensen asked with wondering.

"What do you mean earlier?" Alec asked.

"I could still watch you, you know, I left a message, and I watched her, as she might see the name on the screen." Jensen grinned at him.

There was a moment of silence between them as Jensen broke it by mention someone that was really ass to Hardison at the recent jobs, "At least you love me more than Chaos."

"I do, but Cougar loves you more than me, I love you as my brother." Hardison agreed, and yet Jensen could read the sadness from his eyes.

"We will be at your place soon!" With that Jensen turn off the webcam before Hardison will say anything about that.

With that Hardison left the living room and walked toward the bedroom, crawling into Eliot's side and hugging his pillow, while calling for him.

\--

While somewhere near Boston, couple rode a car that Pooch gets them.

As they were on the main road, Jensen turned the wheel toward a deserted area where the shadows of the tree as the darkest of the night help; he turned off the engine and turned to kiss his lover.

"Someone is being kinky." Cougar taunted him as he started to take over, and moved slowly the slim man toward the back seat.

"I learnt something from you _mi amor_." Jensen arched to his touch upon his.

Cougar started to undress his lover smoothly, till all he could feel was the heated flesh against his, his teeth started to bite the geek's brown nipple, till Jensen moaned in pleasure.

"Just fuck me already." Jensen urged him.

"I don't fuck, I made love with you and for that remark, and you are going to pay slowly." Cougar corrected him with devilish grin as he continued on his art of loving the man of his heart.

"Bring it on, my love." Jensen asked as he arched his back once again as he could feel Cougar's manhood rub his penis.

Cougar grinned and leant to kiss his lover with passionate before he started to prepare him.

Cougar then ready him while moving his finger raw inside the man's hole.

"Fuck my finger, my love." Cougar urged him as he could feel the heat from Jensen's hole.

Jensen moved his ass up and down, as he could feel the sniper's finger inside him, though he prefers something else, but in the meanwhile he liked it a lot.

"Add more… I need more…" Jensen asked as he moaned.

With that Cougar added another finger, as he tried to stretch Jensen's hole before he removed his fingers and placed his cock for him.

"Why?" Jensen asked as he couldn't feel his lover's fingers inside him anymore.

"Because mi Amor, I have something better for you." Cougar teased him as he licked his lips before slipping his cock inside the tight hole.

Jensen could feel it pushed inside of him, he looked at his lover, and he was so needed for a kiss from him once Cougar was inside of him thrusting in and out, faster and deeper.

"Tell me what do you need love, I can't read your mind…" Cougar taunted him as he leant to leave a mark upon his lover's chest, closer to his heart.

Jensen moaned, calling for his lover as he arched his back, letting more access for Cougar's penis inside of him.

"Tell me what do you want… come on Jensen, it's not that difficult, and I know that you can speak…" Cougar keeps teasing him, and kept licking his throat till he reached the soft lips and kissed him, not letting go from thrusting him.

"I… need… you…" Jensen asked as he moaned, finds it hard to talk; only Cougar could shut him.

"I know," Cougar kissed him and could feel the orgasm that drives him and could feel the shiver underneath his body, knowing that Jensen was also close, "I'm going to come…"

Cougar was ready to pull his cock outside of the tight hole, but being pushed inside back as Jensen legs were pressed at his ass.

"I want… to feel you… don't let go…" Jensen arched as he moaned, letting Cougar be inside of him, feeling him milking inside of him, which somehow made him called for the sniper to fill him.

Cougar in the meanwhile busied himself fisting his lover's cock, not letting go, until the young man gives a cry as he cum upon his hand and his body.

The sniper leant and capture the tech's lips with passionate he didn't let go as he kept thrust inside of him, could feel the raging heat and burst his milky seed inside.

They laid in the car seats panting from the love making, and Jensen couldn't stop himself as he stared at his lover, "This was awesome, I felt that I touched heaven, it was super."

Cougar grinned and kissed his lover.

Few minutes later they dressed and sat in the front seat, as Cougar take the wheel and turn on the engine, he drove back to the road heading toward Hardison's apartment while he let Jensen to gather his strength.

\--

Hardison opened the door much to Jensen's dismay, as he wished to surprise him.

"How did you know?" Jensen asked.

"Did you not catch the camera outside the door?" Alec asked him, noticed the frown upon the young man before him, he smiled and taunt him, "Jensen I'm surprised at you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read....
> 
> Sorry for the late, the chapter been re-write and it's all Jensen's fault...

Cougar stared at his lover, noticed the bit of embarrassment and come to his lover's help.

"Jensen is a bit under the weather, he will be fine later." 

Hardison exchanges looks between Jensen and Cougar, and then he told them, "I don't want to know what you did on the road."

"You sure you don't want to know?" Jensen asked with a smile, while Cougar nudge him with his elbow.

" _Ouch_ … Cougar…" Jensen whined.

"It's not the time, Jensen," Cougar growled at him, and then he turned to ask Hardison, "Where can we catch some sleep and quick shower?"

"In the spare bedroom, come, I'll show you the way." Hardison replied and then he led them toward the spare room.

Cougar and Jensen scanned the spare bedroom and quickly adjust their clothes in the closet, but before heading toward the bed, they entered the bathroom. 

Cougar watched Jensen checking the bathroom, and looked amazed by the work, and then the bathtub. Jensen didn't waste any time, and search in the cabinet near the sink, and found it.

Cougar knew that look from his lover, and knew that it can't be good... can it? 

It appears Jensen was in fool's mood, and Cougar step into the trap willingly, not that has any other choice.

"Jensen, what are you doing?"

"Making you pay, and now it is time for me to play with you…" Jensen laughs.

Jensen getting the candles lit near the bathtub and asked Cougar to get inside.

"Jensen." Cougar warned him but only receive a big smile from his lover and was about to leave his hat out of the bathtub.

"You can keep it on your head, my love; you are horny more with the hat on you…" Jensen grinned and gets all his need to take care of his lover in the bathtub.

Jensen could see the glare look that his lover gave him, he certainly love to taunt his lover, and will make a great pleasure to enjoy every minute of it.

"Jensen, do you aware that you didn't fill the bathtub?" Cougar asked.

"Of course, I need to adjust the water, or would you like the pleasure? While I will make sure that everything is ready." Jensen asked, and continued his work.

"Fine, just hurry, I can't hold it much longer." Cougar asked, before he turned to set the water, not want it too cold or too hot.

After everything was done, and Cougar could smell a vanilla near him, he closed his eyes. It was so calm, and the music, he didn't remember that Jensen brought a radio with him, and yet, it was very calm.

"Keep them closed my love, you know that I won't hurt you." Jensen told him softly as he moved his hands to touch Cougar's chest, and he played with his nipples.

"That felt good, very good Jack… reminds me to get everything Hardison have it after all this façade be over." Cougar asked as he enjoyed feeling his lover, enjoyed the aromatic scene of vanilla, and taste his lover lips.

"I thought that you love it."

"Good thinking _Mi Amor_." 

"Jensen," Cougar suddenly jumped as he could feel hands rubbing his cock as he asked "Don't stop!"

"I don't intend to, my love," Jensen replied, moving his lips to lick Cougar's neck, while he rubbed his lover's cock.

"Jensen, get inside the tub, I can't hold much longer…" Cougar asked as he moaned in pleasure.

"Really? That soon? I think I might lose my touch." Jensen stared at his lover as he teased him.

"Jensen, Jack, you didn't lose your touch, you are my seducer, you know how to tame me, and I love you."

"I love you too…" Jensen claimed his lover's lips with hunger.

Cougar stopped the kiss, and asked his lover to join him soon or the warm water will turn cold soon.

"Jensen, I'm giving you last warning, or…" Cougar warned him.

"Or what you'll do to me?" Jensen teasingly asked him.

Cougar sighed heavily before he pulled his lover closed to him into the bathtub. 

"Now that you are closer to me, I'm going to take you, and there will be no mercy for you, _Mi Amor_ …" 

Jensen in the meanwhile tried to find a good way to sit in the bathtub, "Here let me help you with that…" Cougar grinned at him, and saddle Jensen carefully on his cock.

"Are you comfortable?" Cougar asked while he nipped his lover neck, gently biting him, leaving another mark.

"Oh… Yes… very comfortable and… oh God… Cougar…" Jensen replied, as he moaned with pleasure, his head titled from side to side, "I'm all yours…"

"I'm well aware of that fact…" Cougar grinned and thrust deeper and faster.

"I just wish that I could see you, the bathtub ruining the moment…" Jensen whined.

"No, it's not," Cougar kissed his neck, his hands touring Jack torso, playing with his nipple, "Oh God, I'm close…"

"Bring it to me… I want to feel you whole." Jensen let his head fall upon his lover's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Cougar stared at him.

"I'm sure, beside we passed the test, and I'm trust you." Jensen replied. The heat was unbearable, luckily for him the water, he could feel the cold.

"It's not like you can bring a child… though it will be a nice thought then…" Cougar grinned at him.

"Oh… God… I'm going to cum… oh God…" Jensen moaned, and while he rubbed his cock, he could feel his seed jumping and landing in the water.

Jensen could feel his rear being filled with Cougar's seeds, he moaned as he could feel his lover shudder.

"That was good, mind blowing…" Jensen said as he closed his eyes smiling.

Cougar pulled his cock from his lover's hole, letting his lover to lean him.

Cougar grinned, and gave a small kiss to his lover shoulder.

The water is getting cold, and he had no intention to freeze, as he proffered the warm bed.

"Jensen, the bed is waiting for us." Cougar shakes his lover while spreading another kisses upon his body.

"The water is cold Jake, come on, rise and shine… I know that you are tired…" Cougar encourages him. 

After a few moments both of them were under the covers, sleeping.

One hour later, Jensen woke as he heard a strange noise; he dressed with only a boxer and tried to search it.

Jack toured the house, trying to find the source of the noise; he stopped near Hardison's room, standing in the door frame.

The tech startle by the touch, "I didn't mean to startle you my love."

The pillow was wet from the tears as Hardison cried.

That was the scene that caught them as they saw as they stood in the door frame; thought that might the tech might need them.

Jensen walked toward the bed, and then he turned toward his lover.

Cougar could see the building tears at his lover's eyes; he nodded at him as he followed him to Hardison's bed. He needs them right now.

Jensen took one side as Cougar took the other side. They hugged Hardison, giving him comfort until the man has fallen to sleep.

\--

**In the morning…**

Hardison still lay in bed, and the couple couldn't stand look at him like that, they knew that he should be out, or with his family, at least.

"Alec," Jensen called, caught Hardison's attention, and then he continued, "Come, we should get ready."

"Huh…?" Alec asked, not see a reason to leave his warm bed and Eliot's scent.

"Your team, I thought that you have a new mission…" Jensen explained to him, "We'll watch your back, Hardison."

"I appreciated your help." Hardison thanked them, and then he left the bed, heading toward the bathroom.

"While he's in the bathroom, you better get yourself dressed quickly." Cougar advices to his lover.

Jensen nodded and start wears the clothes that the sniper picked for him.

"What are friends for, Hardison?" Jensen asked with a smile as he noticed that the man left the bathroom.

"Thank you." Alec thanked them, a towel hanged around his body.

"You better get dress quickly," Jensen warned him as he got a notice in his laptop, "We've got company."

"You are kidding me, right?" Alec asked as he wears underpants.

"He is not kidding." Cougar replied.

"Jensen, what did you do exactly?" Hardison asked as he stared at the young man, waiting to hear his answer.

"You can deal with it later, right now your team might ask us questions, about three minutes and counting." Jensen replied, not looking at Hardison, busy with the screen in front of him.

Hardison dressed quickly, and did some quick cleaning, as he mumbled, "My house is a mess, how did it come to this?"

Jensen chuckled but didn't say anything.

\--

The house looked neat again, and Hardison has a new record at cleaning it the way he sees it.

Eliot might beat him to that, he thought sadly.

The door was opened by Parker, as she leading the group, including Quinn who closed the door after him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Hardison asked as he saw Quinn.

"Since _you_ didn't do what I told you to do, I found a way to contact with Quinn." Nathan replied to him with a glare.

"Imagine my surprise when Nate called me. Hardison you should know better." Quinn said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about adding MPREG into it, would love to know your opinions about it.


End file.
